Mother knows best
by Kaiwi
Summary: Post-war, Paragon ending. Destroy. EDI and Geth survive (AU) A lost soul stumbles about the Citadel. Many years passed but a mother will always know their child best. Subject to alteration before final post on AO3. Does she really?


Elbows pressed against the polished brass rail, hairs raising on forearms, shoulders hunched up to ears, weight shifted onto right heel and forearms. Left toe tapping the polychrome white tiles underneath, stretching like a cat. Fresh basil green fluttered open, peering through layers of feather white gauze, pitch-black curtain littered with tiny illuminations, like beacons of hope for all lost the souls of the galaxy. Goosebumps pricked her skin eliciting a shudder, throwing head backward and yawning, she willed self to keep upturned eyes open.

Lost souls like herself.

Many months passed, often staring at a wall, pondering. Nurses exchanging sympathetic glances in her presence. Nothing entirely familiar nor alien, devoid of a place to call home, not a voice to cradle her mind in familiar sounds, or a set of warm hands she would let to hold in a comforting embrace.

Yet…A strange serenity, solace in her waking hours. Lost in a foggy world, mystical and magical, sleep brought the occasional dreams of secrets and lies. The deep metallic blare, guttural, inorganic, bass capable of oscillating through bone, startling to the dim hospital room, drenched in sweat and throat course. Grateful for soundproofing.

Rare but increasingly frequent.

Adjusted to life as a Jane Doe. So accustomed, they would call her by Jane, she would respond. Spending near every passing moment staring off into the distance, everything gone. The hospital, the bed, doctors, everything.

This was her first activity of the day, despite the nurses and doctor's urging '_Jane'_ to be careful but insistent to explore and take a walk around the facilities. Further than they anticipated, sneaking away from 'Huerta Memorial' as they called it. Hide and seek, a favourite past time. The excitement of eluding her doctors and nurses second to none. Ambling away from the viewing deck down the narrow passageway, to the right a passenger lounge turned makeshift memorial, torn pictures, shattered frames and wilted flowers. Notes to the fallen, blackened edges, an occasional slug, deformed metal and blackened blood splatters.

A shiver ran up her spine, gaze averted to the side, arm crossing over chest to rub at shoulder as a chill ran down. Hastened, past the security gate short of the elevator, the curious stare of an alien with avian features trailed after. Stepping into the compact metal shuttle, their eyes met, shrinking the woman in hospital robes further, palming the panel in haste. First of extremities to indicate signs of healing, a bewildered voice echoed in her head, marvelling at the recovery. A doctor. "Remarkable_! Without so much as a scar…How?"_

Remarkably silent, the journey throughout the levels of the space station, thrum of activity escalated sharply, an azure individual blew past the elevator door, fading into the crowd as their head popped in and out view as they weaved their way through. Leaping an inch off the ground where she stood, an alarmed gaze shifted to the electronic panel, delicate circuit text labelled the area, '_Presidium'._ To the quiet human, the entire population of the station gathered here.

With a hesitant step, the human garbed in only gauze and hospital gown exited the lift, head swivelling wildly, glancing about. Pressed flat against the cool walls, the air abuzz with excitement, her odd appearance drew little attention omitting the occasional glance. Like earlier, extending a leg forward, wincing as a rounded figure equipped in a pressure suit collided with the limb, spinning on a heel from the momentum. The loud chatter drowned out the breather stuttering his curses, with enough time to bound away to the laminated glass railing, peering over the edge towards the centre of the locale.

A podium erected on top of a well-built circular stage upon the bridge intersecting between the two flanks with a spacious centre oblique, she imagined it allowed one to peer through the middle of the freshwater lake with verdant fields of grass, trees and clouds. To bask in the gentle breeze and artificial sunlight. The thick velvet curtains concealed the contents behind, a variety of armed aliens and humans stood at guard around, hawk-eyed and attentive.

An individual approached the podium in navy frock coat and epaulettes, fringe grey-white hair visible through the edges of his navy admiral cap and beard with wizened features. Upright, shoulders drawn back, and chest puffed out. His voice eerily familiar, like an old friend, a ghost of her past perhaps? Virtuous, authoritative and sincere.

She blinked. Hard. A lukewarm and fuzzy heat in her chest.

His voice rang throughout, speakers aiding the transmission to every corner of the station. "Against all odds, in the face of the greatest threat this galaxy has ever known, we survived. A victory belongs to each of us, every man, woman and child. Every civilization, on every world." A pause, composing. "We have taken our first steps toward restoring what we lost, we must remember what it took to win. A victory achieved not by a single fleet, a single army, or even a single species. If this war has taught us anything, we are at our strongest when we work together." His fist clenched and raised up to his breast, "To put aside our grievances long enough to stop something as powerful as the Reapers, imagine what we can achieve now…." Imperturbable gaze washed over the crowd, butterflies in her chest. The same guttural bass horn blared, facilitating a grimace. The crowd seemed undisturbed, speech resumed with renewed vigor. "We are rebuilding, our homes, our worlds, our fleets and defences. All of this – and more. Together. A future greater than any one of us could imagine. A future paid for by the noble sacrifices of those who fought and died alongside us. A future paved by their willing heroism and bravery. And while we still have many challenges ahead of us…We can face them together. **And we will honour those who died to give us that future."**

Silence…

A single clap rang out, followed by another…. Snowballing into a cacophony of applause, fists in the air and eyes flung wide. An auditory volcano, thundering cocktail of clapping, from stamping of feet hollering and patting one another on the back. The incomprehensibly sturdy hallway shook, it was infectious. Deafeningly so.

_Jane_ found herself amidst the sea of celebration. Empty.

Minutes passed by, the horde refused to settle. Unwavering until the admiral raised his hand into the air, calling for peace. The impromptu ovation fading. reverence for the admiral.

He thanked the crowd for their support before continuing. Assertive, kind regard washing over the innumerable ocean of faces. "Today, we are here to celebrate a single crew, unlike any other. Throughout the years, standing tall in the face of adversity, through Sovereign, the Collectors and the Reapers. Distinguished by their valour, undying loyalty and sacrifice. An inspiration to all. A reminder of her. It is to my immense honour, to pass this great responsibility after considerable deliberation among the council and crew to someone, better suited than any other to be their representative. Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard."

An auditory gasp rippled, the admiral turned on a heel and strode off to the side. Velvet curtains parting to reveal a lone figure, parked in front of the towering monument. A stunningly sleek ship, curved head tailored to a flat front cockpit flanked with sharp pointed panels across the sides, the glossy letters spelt, NORMANDY, wings half the size of the body and curved downward, pointed forward with large sheets almost rectangular in shape inscribed in pale blue, SR-2. Angled towards the ground, the sleek curve shining under the glow of light.

The figure strode frontward, to the podium. Garbed in a uniform alike to the admiral earlier, an absence of epaulettes in its place, polished golden striped shoulder straps, fading crimson tied back into a tight donut bun lustrous underneath, full lips and steep arched brows. Gracefully aging cheeks, displaying the faintest indication of sag.

They cleared their throat, their posture tall like her predecessor, like a lioness standing watch over her pride.

_Jane recoiled, gaze averted toward the artificial sunlight, the edge of her vision darkened. It was too bright, lashes squeezing shut. A figure hovered, casting their shadow. A voice, feminine and distant, teased. "Found you…!" Child's laughter echoed, bringing a gentle tug to the corner of the figure's lips, a whine followed, sharp emeralds softening, only furthering their grin. Their features remained as a shadow. "Mother knows best!"_

"Thank you, Admiral Hackett." _Jane's _legs gave out from underneath, slumping against the rail. Long lashes fluttered open again, the darkness encroaching the corner of her vision earlier, faded.

"As some of you may know, I am Rear Admiral Shepard." Voice croaky at first, almost flat. The woman raised her arm and indicating with open palms towards the monument, throat clearing lightly, instability hinting at the potent mix, sorrow, pride and determination "Normandy, a ship birthed by Turian and Human ingenuity originally. Improved by Cerberus, retrofitted by the Alliance. The vessel responsible for bringing together unlikely alliances. Krogan and Turian, Geth and Quarian. The rachni. Made possible only by-" The rear admiral cut off, mind seemingly in conflict with itself. Her jaw worked, eyes shutting, fighting for tranquillity. Peace. Starting over, "If prayer were made of sound, the skies above that night would have deafened the galaxy. Captains paced their decks, commanders pored over maps, soldiers checked and rechecked equipment. Fully aware that months of meticulous planning, millennium of knowledge built by our predecessors. Everything could go wrong – the solar winds, the element of surprise and above all else…the daring bet that what waited on the other side of space, would compel the individuals of our armies and navies, not to shrink away but to fight on. More than a million souls departed towards Earth, upon which hung more than the fate of a war but…The course of our galactic history. And at the head of it all, was the Normandy crew." The sea murmured, exchanging hushed whispers, an occasional sniffle. "A crew that despite the obstacle presented, whether organic or inorganic. Krogan, Geth, Human… or Reaper. They persevered. Council, distinguished guests-" She turned away from, a distant sob picked up. Duo of human marines hurried onto stage, offering a small indiscriminate box to which she graciously accepted. Facing attention back to the crowd, voice steady again, "Councillors, distinguished guests, I am honoured to set foot here today to pay tribute to the men, women, machine and combined crew of the Normandy, new, old, alive and deceased, whom defied every danger. And whilst they may be elsewhere, among their own people, duties or tasks. This monument is a reminder to the world, what you have accomplished."

A roar of applause followed, the same thundering from earlier rippled across the flanks of the presidium. The sturdy ceiling floors above _Jane_ vibrated yet…For the first time in many moons, she felt hollow, sapped of strength and fatigued. Gaze averted towards the lush forest underneath, with a visible wince, hoisting the rest of her weight onto unsteady feet. Neck muscles ablaze, sore from craning backward. Throwing a final glance towards the podium.

The rear admiral had already departed.

_Jane_ pivoted on the ball of her dominant foot, away from the source of celebration and joy. Towards the elevator, the excitement from earlier, gone. Even the spark of pleasure reclaimed from Hide and Seek had vanished, trudging on as her gaze dropped to the chilly tiles underneath. Perhaps another early evening would help.

The traffic diverted away from all exits, too enamoured by the new monument, remarkably few guests desired to depart. Pushing through the few whom were content to sit back and scrutinize from afar, coming to a halt before the same lift she had arrived with. Pausing before it, elbow aching, groaning from the effort of lifting her finger to tap the button. An unknown forced rooted her to the floor. A sense of unease.

Something was different.

The distant crowd still in full effect. But the immediate vicinity began to quieten, an excess back flowed into the lobby, line forming neatly against each side of the expanded hall before sharping turning ninety degrees to the elevator, a passageway. Exemplary display of unison and civic sense. An indiscriminate hand grasped her from the side, prudent before yanking away harshly and into the mass formed behind the impromptu passage, much to her chagrin. She was first!

With an annoyed growl, clawing back up with the aid of the glowing wall to her right. Were it not for the solemn atmosphere, the woman would have stormed through and taken her rightful place in the cubicle. _Jane_ shuffled to the side, tottering over, attempting to discern the disturbance. At the end of the hall, a trio of humanoids, among them, two humans. Navy blue—The two admirals from earlier! Surrounded by a retinue of armed foot soldiers, sharp insignias with N7 labelled across the dusky coloured plates. Alien and Hackett flanked each side of Hannah, attempting to comfort. Box earlier, clear in sight, tissues. Puffy eyes framed faded pistachio irises, barely a hint of lustre emerald remained.

_Darkness encroached Jane's vision once again, the face grew clearer. Light spilled forth, it was too bright now. Again. Reaching forward, towards, fingers wriggling in the air. More laughter. "You can run but you can't hide from—"_

Hannah leaned her head against the deep violet alien, shoulders bobbing gently up and down. They drew closer, nearly at the corner, just meters away from where she was standing earlier. Eyes locked onto the grieving woman. Elicited an unsettling twinge in her chest, more than anything else to deliver a hug, to comfort and reassure. But why? She tried to answer but failed. They exchanged few words before they broke apart, gaze washing over the crowd of faces indiscriminately.

Gazes briefly collided, sending a lightning bolt down the spine, smoothly to the next-like a rubber band they snapped back. A deep crease added to her forehead, fading slowly. The corners of her eyes broadened. Pace decelerated, Hackett urged her a little further. She obeyed at first.

_"Can we play again?" The child's voice rang out, drowning out the quiet murmurs and rustle. Vision darkened, a dull throb erupted in her head. A hand extended up, it wasn't hers. It was too small, smooth and untainted by wear and tear. The blinding light retreated, pressing against the where she thought the cheek was. Soft…Warm, alive._

They were at the corner now, her head turned sharply at. Wrenching away, a colossal effort. Their paces picked up, a final push until Hannah could rest. Trailing beside in the crowd, eyes similarly ajar, eyebrows trembling whilst the throb intensified. Words fell deaf on the rear admiral's ears, shaking her head side to side. In disbelief, an impossibility in her mind. Close now, a mere meter away.

_"Hrmm? Of course we can sweetie, how long shall I give you this time?" The once distant voice was nearer, familiar. _

_Her heart rate raced. The child's voice morphed, altering as it spoke. "Mmm…Give me…Three minutes!"_

_It was, hoarse, almost harsh._

_"Only three? That won't take long little Jane," Distant no longer, within the light a hand darted forward. Cupping her cheek, well-maintained, a hint of callouses. Heartfelt._

_"I'll win this time!"_

_She tinkled, the palm retreated, fingers pinching a cheek. Her cheek. "Wherever you go, little Jane, I'll find you." _

_Indignant, arms crossing. Diving forward into their tummy, they were tall. Too tall. "How?!" She tilted her head back and looked up, a pout forming. Eyebrows furrowed. Rambunctious _

_"Because…"_

Coming to a halt in front of the lift, Hackett leaned forward, fumbling for the elevator button. Hannah continued to stare, lips gently parted. Lower lip, slight tremble evolved into a quiver. They clutched their head, doubling over, an internal struggle. The alien and gentleman's lips worked, everyone's did.

But her world was muffled, ears buzzing static.

The elevator doors parted, the soldiers marched in first. Admiral second, _Jane's _stared longingly at the side of Hannah's head, she felt herself collide into the back of two aliens, arm outstretched toward desperate. _Jane_ tried to reason with herself, there shouldn't be a reason why she was acting like this. But she failed.

Hannah paused, the commotion to her right drawing attention again. The violet alien grasped her shoulders, beckoning her onward. A withering glare followed, it didn't phase _Jane _in the slightest. She needed to discover the reason behind these memories, why they were triggering. The motherly woman in front had the answers.

The individuals whirled around, working together to push and keep her at bay. _Jane_ fought, but her limbs were fragile, skin on fire from the barely laudable effort. Her sweat glands yet to recover, a feverish heat consumed her chest and back. A fourth alien piled on, slow but surely, she was losing ground. A fifth—A sixth, they went tumbling down.

Her skull felt like it was about to burst. Eyes squeezing shut, hands darting up to clutch the sides of. Jane's lips moved. _They weren't tall. She was just small. Grass green, rolling in a small circle "Mother…..."_

Hannah straightened, averted away from. Right leg lifted into the air, to take the faithful step that could bring an end to this potential farce.

"MOM!" The hoarse voice cried out, it improbable. A stranger's voice but utterly familiar. To their alarm, both hands struck the entranceway of the elevator with an unnatural force, halting her full entry. Her chest heaved, staring into the tiles. It couldn't be, could it?

Hannah glanced up at the puzzled Hackett, a fragment of doubt evident. If anyone was capable of the impossible…. A hint of hope renewed, retreating from the entrance and backed up. Addressing the dogpile, voice course. "Release them. This instant." The crowd stiffened, at first in disbelief before scrambling off. _Jane _groaned as weight was unevenly distributed throughout, their headache was piercing. No longer an annoying throb. Raising an unsteady arm to rub her forehead through the gauze. A mummy of a person.

Heels clicked against the marble tile underneath, pausing in front of. Posture straight, shoulders drawn back, and arms crossed behind. Their voice barely a whisper, weighted, "What did you call me?"

_The light receded, casting a gentle shadow from behind. Clear as daylight, sharp cheekbones, rosy in colour. Emerald lustre brimming, hair tied back into a firm bun. "Knows…"_

_Jane _the child, the pressure alleviated. Eyes fluttered open, renewed. Recognition. Tears blurred her vision. Body on fire, squirming on the floor. It was cool—But unable to contact her bare, traumatized flesh.

Their voice picked up, demanding this time. "What did you call me!?" Storming over, their composure crumbled, tears glistening in the air as she bent over and grasped _Jane _by the collar of her gown, rag dolling. Frantic. Would anyone be so cruel to prank her?

"M…Mom..!" _Jane_ managed to squeak.

The grip sagged, free hand unsteady. Entourage gathered behind, maintaining a certain distance. Wary but hope kept them at bay.

"Hot…It hurts. M..My skin."

"…_Jane. _You can't be, you're supposed to be…" Hannah choked, unable to bring herself to finish the sentence perhaps.

_Jane_'s world spun, nauseatingly so. Everything was a mix, a jumble. There was a pressure on her waist, neck snapping back and forth. Eyes rolling in the skull, jaw working nonsensically,

_"Best! If you want to stand a chance of fooling your own mother, Jane, you'll have to be N7 qualified at least." Hannah's voice tinkled, Hannah? What came after…? There was something that followed…Something the child said, she said…."_

"Then..I'll do it..I…I'll become…N7…." Trailing off, darkness. There was a distant gasp, the all-encompassing heat faded, a sob in the distance. The weight lifted from her body, peace at last. A voice echoed in the back of her mind, drifting in and out warm, grateful perhaps. "_Mot….n't…..no...best."_


End file.
